


The Joy of Painting

by mysticmylifeisamess_enger



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bob Ross - Freeform, Fluff, One Shot, Painting, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmylifeisamess_enger/pseuds/mysticmylifeisamess_enger
Summary: "We don't make mistakes, just happy accidents."





	The Joy of Painting

**Author's Note:**

> Is this piece about V or my undying love for Bob Ross, who knows

Jihyun buried his head between his hands, a frustrated sigh passing his lips as he stared down at his work. A piece he spent hours on just didn’t look right to him, as if it was missing something and he couldn’t quite place his finger on it. His first scenic painting in months and he felt like it was getting the better of him.

Twirling the brush in his hand, he realized the more he looked at it, the more problems he’d find. Some colors looked too murky, there were useless strokes all throughout and it just didn’t come together at all. He fell back into the chair behind him, defeated by his own painting. One more glance at the work before him and he almost felt like it was mocking him, averting his eyes to instead stare at the ceiling.

Watching from the doorway, it was like watching him go through the five stages of grief. Denial, continuing to paint with furrowed brows and an annoyed look on his face. Anger, finally stepping back and letting out a disgruntled sound at how it looked. Bargaining, going back and trying to justify some parts. Depression, slumping back into his seat as he eyed it. Acceptance, the empty look on his face as he stared at the ceiling.

“Jihyun?” you called from your spot, watching him swivel in his chair to face you. He gave you a small smile, reaching his hand out for you to take before pulling you into his lap. He buried his head in your neck, taking in your scent and relaxing into your touch in silence.

“Everything going okay?” you asked, raking your fingers through his hair. You felt him exhale deeply against your skin, shaking his head in response.

“I think I’ve lost it,” he chuckled, his gaze falling back to the painting, “MC, what is it missing?”

You hummed in thought, looking at it with the same amount of intensity he did and rubbing your chin in mock concentration. You could easily understand his frustration, and just like him, you couldn’t quite place what was wrong with it.

“I’m not sure,” you said, looking back at him to see him lull his head back to his seat.  

“I think I’ll call this incomplete, it’s really not going to get better from here,” he sighed, pausing for a moment to look back at it, “What if I’m not meant to paint anymore?”

“Jihyun, you’re just stuck. Why don’t you take a break?”

“I’m not entirely sure a break will help. This painting is going to end me before I end it.”

“You shouldn’t let your paintings control you,” you laughed, getting up from him, “Bob Ross always says it’s your world to do with as you please, you have complete control over it.”

He tilted his head slightly, perplexed by what you just said.

“Have you never seen The Joy of Painting with Bob Ross?”

“The name sounds familiar, but I can’t say I have.”

“He’s an artist, The Joy of Painting is his show where he paints and you can follow along. I’m surprised you haven’t seen it, Bob Ross reminds me so much of you,” you said, piquing his interest as he perked up.

“How so?”

“You’ll have to watch it to find out, do you want me to put it on for you?”

He stood up, stretching his arms above his head before they came back down to his sides with a yawn. His tall figure well above your own as he looked back down at you, that same endearing smile on his lips leaning down to press a kiss to your temple.

“Maybe another time, I think I’m going to give this mess a second try.”

“Alright, if you say so,” you mused, turning on your heel to walk out, “let me know if you need anything.”

“Thank you dear,” he said, turning back to his work. While your presence was a breath of fresh air for him, he still couldn’t quite figure out the mess in front of him. It was an hour-long pattern of him being ready to press his brush to the canvas only to stop short an inch of it and pulling it back hesitantly. The fear of messing it up even more was the only prominent thought on his mind.

He looked down to see more paint on his clothes than what he put on the canvas, falling right back into his chair again. Running his hand through his disheveled hair, he tried to collect his thoughts. They almost all seemed to revolve around the self-doubt that only grew with every glance at that damned canvas.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the sketchbook that sat on his desk, an idea occurring to him as he picked it up and made his way to his room. ‘This has to be worth a shot,’ he thought to himself as he opened his laptop, making a quick search to find a few episodes of what you were referring to and settling on one.

At first glance, he was taken aback. Bob Ross reminded you of him? He thought his hair could be a little untamed, but he didn’t think it could get to the level of the thick afro this man sported. Though he continued to let it play as he readied the pencil and sketchbook in his hand.

“Hi, welcome back. Certainly glad you can join us today,” his voice gentle as he spoke, though the underlying delight he had was evident. Jihyun found himself mesmerized by the way he talked, explaining what was on his canvas and what this episode would entail. He was also a bit excited to see what the end of this fantastic little winter scene was going to look like.

As he continued to sketch along, following diligently to the instructions he was given, he was immersed with the sound of the brush running along this man’s canvas. The honeyed words paired with the calming scenery that unfolded before him put him at ease. And he found himself impressed with the seemingly lighthearted advice he’d give.

_“You’re only limited here by your imagination.”_

_“As long as you’re learning, you’re not failing.”_

And his personal favorite,  _“We don’t make mistakes, we just have happy accidents.”_

The last half hour felt like he embarked on a tranquil journey, and he felt ready to tackle to the painting that awaited him. He went back up to his studio, took one long look at it, and knew exactly what to add, picking up his brush and getting to work. His patient demeanor came back almost tenfold as he carefully placed a few strokes.

After a while, he didn’t notice you watching from the door as he mumbled to himself, picking up a ‘let’s get crazy’ every once in a while as you saw him drop a tree into his little world. You inched closer to the sketchbook open on his desk, smiling to see a small scenic drawing that looked familiar on it. You were so captivated by the drawing, you didn’t feel Jihyun’s gaze on you until his arms wrapped around you from behind.

“I’m guessing you started watching Bob Ross.”

“What makes you say that?” he teased with a sly smile.

“For starters, there’s a lot more happy little trees on your painting now,” you laughed, turning in his arms to face him, “And you seem less distraught than a while ago, are you feeling better?”

“Absolutely,” he said, placing a kiss on your forehead, “though I have to ask, what is it about him that reminds you of me?”

“Well,” you started, taking a deep breath as you continued, “Just like him, you’re very patient and kind. His words are always so soothing and reassuring. I always turn to him to brighten my day or for soulful wisdom. And he just has a way of making me feel special, just like you do.”

He swore he fell for you harder in that moment, his heart feeling as if it could burst in his chest. His lips almost moved on their own as they captured yours, trying to show you how sincerely he loved you. He knew exactly what you meant, especially when you made him feel the same way. You pulled away with the brightest smile, the warm feeling in his chest growing.

“Now we just have to get you the afro,” you teased, making him chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> DM me on tumblr (mysticmylifeisamess-enger) or twitter (isabelwritesmm) for commissions ^^


End file.
